Season 2 Episode 5
This episode is the adaptation of Light novel Volume 8 from Chapter 7 to Chapter 9. marking the end of the Volume Synopsis Hachiman decides to confide in his sister Komachi Hikigaya about the recent events and she gives him some words of encouragement before requesting that he find a way to keep both Yukino and Yui in the Service Club. The next afternoon, Hachiman meets with Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, Saika Totsuka, Saki Kawasaki and Komachi to brainstorm ideas for handling the student council election. They help Hachiman realize that his initial censure motion proposal was wrong since it would have damaged the only thing that Isshiki cares about, her self-image. Hachiman then has Saki draw up a list of potential candidates and further has Yoshiteru use the names to create an anonymous social media campaign. The following day, Hachiman manages to convince Isshiki into accepting the presidential position by using a combination of the social media statistics and clever reverse psychology to highlight its perks. Hachiman later presents the statistics to Yui and Yukino but does not tell them about how he falsely mined the data, using it only as a means to convince the pair that they need not run anymore since Isshiki would win. Yui then thanks Hachiman with a small understanding for his method. Isshiki eventually wins the election by default due to having no competition as it originally was and life moves on once again. Plot The episode begins with where it was left out last time.Komachi searches for snacks in the refrigerator to whom Hachiman offers to prepare coffee. Hachiman asks for advice thus ending their conflicts. Hachiman explains the whole story. Komachi seems to understand Hachiman but explains that others may not. Komachi request Hachiman that he should stop the other two from becoming the candidates and prevent the club from disappearing. The next day Hachiman unable to deduce any plans watch Yui preparing her campaign with Yumiko and Hina. He meets Zaimokuza in the school library who shows concern and ready to offer his help. Later the two discuss the situation in a restaurant. Saika, Saki and Komachi also joins their discussion and contributes their point. Hachiman realizes that he made a mistake in his approach that Isshiki wants to protect her brand image and so acts in-front of every body and doesn't want to take any risk that will damage her image which is the reason she doesn't want to lose by votes of no confidence and thus he comes up with a strategy. Hachiman ask Saki for a list of people she feels suitable for president candidacy. Saki list down Hayama, Miura, Tobe, Hina, Yuighama, Yukinoshita and finally mentions Hachiman name itself. Hachiman and Zaimokuza Opens a Twitter account for the campaign for the individuals. The next day the twitter message is view by students throughout the school. When the account receive a suitable number, Hachiman contacts Zaimokuza. The next day Hachiman visit class 1C to see Isshiki. Both of them write down the names in a list in the library. Isshiki questions about the girls she saw on the time of double date but Hachiman gives of a vague answer. Hachiman gets the idea of Isshiki's liking to Hayama.Hachiman question to make sure which Isshiki misunderstood that leads to rejecting Hachiman. Hachiman begin to careful use the words that will make Isshiki unhappy about losing, since she was nominated as a prank. When Isshiki admits that she wants to get back at them. Hachiman reveals that the list are nothing but Isshiki's nomination list from twitter. He begins to point out the benefits of becoming the president like She can boast that she is talented to manage two departments. She can use club as an excuse to skip the council and vice-versa. Since being a freshman her mistakes will be overlooked. Finally Hachiman puts down his trump-card stating that she can ask Hayama for help practically spending more time with him. Isshiki seems to impressed with Hachiman and agrees. Hachiman reports to Service club, where Yukino and Yui are not ready to quit their idea of candidacy. Hachiman present them the list stating that Isshiki accepts to become student council president. Yukino questions if it is Hachiman's doing to which Hachiman answers as some unknown volunteers did it. Hachiman recollects how he fished out votes with individual names mentioned by Saki and later changes the title of all accounts under the name "Nomination for Isshki". Thus no one will know even if they find out all the criticizing will be directed to the person who's name was not mentioned. Yui decides to check the account in her mobile but drops off the idea. Yukino whispers that the reason for her to act is gone and that he would sure to understand her with that words she leaves to inform Shizuka about the conclusion of the request. Hachiman apologize to Yui since she was working hard. Yui says she doesn't mind with relieved eyes and tries to fix Hachiman's hair in way hugging him explaining that she was well aware that she couldn't beat Yukino even if she wins she cannot comes to the club so she was relieved that Hachiman protected her favorite place. She constantly phrase that Hachiman did his best when Hachiman neglects that he didn't do anything. Yui adds on by saying that Hachiman didn't do anything which is visible but he may have a guilt in his conscious of it. The election results are posted that Isshiki becomes the new student council president. Hachiman wishes her luck and offered to carry Meguri's luggage. On their way Meguri explains her wish of Yukino being the president, Yui becoming the vice president and Hachiman takes care of general affairs and Meguri would come by even after her graduation to have fun talk of the time they spend together during cultural and athletic festivals with the final scene showing the club members as all ways. The post credit shows the conversation of Isshiki and Tobe in the student council room. Major events Character Appearances *Hachiman Hikigaya *Yukino Yukinoshita *Yui Yuigahama *Komachi Hikigaya *Iroha Isshiki *Yumiko Miura *Hina Ebina *Kakeru Tobe *Meguri Shiromeguri *Saika Totsuka * Saki Kawasaki * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza On screen appearance alone *Sobu High School Student **Class 1C Student **Class 2F Students Characters mentioned/written/photo alone * Hayato Hayama (name Written) * Minami Sagami (name written) Location Japan #Chiba #*Hikigaya house #*Saizeriya #*Sobu High School #**Library #**Class 2F #**Service Club #**Class 1C #**Student council room Trivia *Again the opening theme is changed with Yui and Yukino sitting in the club while Hachiman is absent. *This episode marks the beginning of runing gag of Isshiki's rejection of Hachiman. *The end catcher consists of Saki holding a doujinshi while Hina is holding a canned Max Coffee while imagining a romance between Max Coffee and Emerald Mountain (Hachiman and Hayato). Gallery S2 EP5 Komachi Hachiman 1.png S2 EP5 Komachi Hachiman 2.png S2 EP5 Komachi Hachiman 3.png S2 EP5 Komachi 1.png S2 EP5 Hikigaya Bookcase.png S2 EP5 Komachi Hachiman 4.png S2 EP5 Komachi Hachiman 5.png S2 EP5 Service Club 1.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Thinking 1.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Thinking 2.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Thinking 3.png S2 EP5 Yumiko Yui.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Yoshiteru 1.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Yoshiteru 2.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Yoshiteru 3.png S2 EP5 Saizeriya.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Yoshiteru 4.png S2 EP5 Komachi 2.png S2 EP5 Saki Saika.png S2 EP5 Saki.png S2 EP5 Komachi 3.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Conference.png S2 EP5 List Of Candidates.png S2 EP5 Sobu School.png S2 EP5 Hayato Account.png S2 EP5 News Spreading 1.png S2 EP5 Yukino Account.png S2 EP5 News Spreading 2.png S2 EP5 Yukino Planning.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Planning.png S2 EP5 Fake Accounts.png S2 EP5 Isshiki Hachiman 1.png S2 EP5 Isshiki Hachiman 2.png S2 EP5 Isshiki Thinking.png S2 EP5 Isshiki Surprised 1.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Imitation.png S2 EP5 Student List.png S2 EP5 Isshiki Confident.png S2 EP5 Service Club Sign.png S2 EP5 Service Club 2.png S2 EP5 Yui Sad 1.png S2 EP5 Yui Sad 2.png S2 EP5 Service Club 3.png S2 EP5 Yukino 1.png S2 EP5 Yukino 2.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Yui 1.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Yui 2.png S2 EP5 Yukino 3.png S2 EP5 Student Council.png S2 EP5 Student Council Room 1.png S2 EP5 Isshiki Surprised 2.png S2 EP5 Meguri 1.png S2 EP5 Student Council Room 2.png S2 EP5 Hachiman Meguri.png S2 EP5 Student Council Alt 1.png S2 EP5 Meguri 2.png S2 EP5 Student Council Alt 2.png S2 EP5 Service Club 4.png S2 EP5 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes